Heather Report, Part 1
'Heather Report Part I '''is the tenth episode in the DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk. It introduced the character Heather. It aired on November 14 and is the second two-part episode in the series. It is preceded by Dragon Flower and succeeded Heather Report Part 2 Overview When the gang finds a girl named Heather washed up on the shores of Berk, Hiccup provides shelter for the girl, supposedly driven from her own home by pirates. As Astrid notices more and more suspicious activity from Heather she becomes careful of the girl, but unable to show Hiccup the danger she sees. Plot The gang is practicing their speed on their dragons with a course marked by flags, with Fishlegs marking when they reach the flags on a sundial. Although Hiccup is still the fastest, Astrid is getting faster, thanks to some experimental changes to Stormfly’s diet. Snotlout suddenly rushes in, saying that he found something on the beach, and calling dibs on it. They head to the beach and find a small, wrecked, over turned ship that's been washed up, with an attractive teenage girl about their own age collapsed on the sand under the hull. Snotlout reminds them about calling dibs, but Astrid tells him that it's a person. Hiccup crawls under to wake her, and she does so startled at their presence but Hiccup assures her that they're friends. She asks for water and the other guys practically fall over each other to give her some. She asks where she is and Hiccup tells her that she's on Berk; Toothless pushes his head forward for a look, scaring her but Hiccup has him back up into a sitting position. She comes out from underneath, amazed at the sight; Snotlout tries to impress her by ordering Hookfang to him, but the Monstrous Nightmare flies off in the opposite direction. He tells her that he is the one who rescued her, while Hiccup properly introduces himself and she does the same by saying that her name is Heather. After hearing her story of the pirates attacking her island, Hiccup takes her to meet Stoick, and the chief graciously invites Heather to stay in his home until they can find her a safe to go to; Hiccup's room becomes her guest quarters. That night, Astrid is giving Stormfly a dinner of her new secret weapon: cooked chicken drumsticks (as dragons don't prey on live chickens) when she hears a noise. Telling her dragon to keep eating, she takes a look around and spots someone: she manages to get a good look and is surprised to identify Heather running off in the dark… The gang (all except Astrid, who is still suspicious from the previous night) decides to show off their dragons, and Heather immediately makes friends with everyone, and learning all she can about the dragons. Astrid decides to keep an eye on her, and that night she and Hiccup find her in Hiccup’s room, reading the Book of Dragons. Heather tells them that she was only cleaning his room and found the book, and was curious, but Astrid doesn't believe it. Later, in the middle of the night, Astrid catches Heather in the act of befriending Stormfly, and confirms Astrid’s suspicion by saying that Astrid is much too smart to back down because of her innocence. The following night Astrid is venting in the forest, by throwing her axe at a tree, and hears footsteps. She sees Heather and follows her down to the shore, recognizing immediately that she's meeting an Outcast boat lead by Savage. After overhearing Heather’s report to Savage about her progress and plan to steal the Book of Dragons, she rushes back to Hiccup’s house, to prove herself and show Hiccup an empty bed. But to Astrid’s surprise, when they come into the room, a sleepy Heather rolls over and asks what’s going on, having just dropped in from a hatch on the ceiling. Hiccup wakes up in the morning, and for the first time is slightly confused when he can’t find the Book of Dragons. Suddenly Astrid bursts through the front door, saying “She’s gone!” Hiccup assumes she means Heather, but Astrid tells him otherwise. “Stormfly!” The gang quickly mounts their dragons and sets a straight course to the Outcast Island. Astrid realizes the hopelessness of the situation, but Hiccup counters, saying that Heather is not quite as experienced with dragons, and they just might be able to catch up. Heather soon comes in sight, and so does Outcast Island. Hiccup pulls Toothless close enough to drop Astrid onto Stormfly, and the two girls struggle, both trying to get the Book. As they get closer to the island, catapults start shooting flaming boulders, making it even harder. Suddenly Astrid shoves Heather too hard and off the back of Stormfly, the book falling with her. Hiccup goes after the book, while Snotlout, of course, goes for the girl. Toothless goes into a fast dive, and Hiccup can almost touch the book but not quite. Having to maneuver around the flaming boulders, Hiccup loses range of the book, getting burned in the process of trying to reach for it, and he is forced to retreat. The book, however, lands safely on Outcast Island. Which leaves them with the dangerous consequences of having the Book and Alvin in the same place…Astrid glares at Heather while everyone looks to Hiccup. Fishlegs desperately asks Hiccup if he got the book. Hiccup sadly replies he couldn't and now Alvin has it. Transcript ''The full transcript can be found here Trivia *This is the first episode to focus on Astrid. *This episode, and the next, are slightly similar to the third book, How to Speak Dragonese, as Alvin gets Hiccup's book to learn more about dragons and Hiccup is determined to get it back. *This is the first episode in the first season that didn't have Hiccup's narration at the end of the episode. Category:DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk episodes Category:Season 1